The prior art is well documented with varying examples of storage and retention articles, such including bag-like structures, containers and the like. These articles are configured for a variety of different uses, among these being the storage and retention of solids and fluids for varying applications. One example of a prior art flexible, self-supporting storage bag with hinged and framed closure is disclosed in Randall, U.S. Pat. No. 6,164,821.
Other rigid constructed and tamper evident packaging designs include such as those depicted in US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0145683 to Alagna. U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,261 to Lo Duca teaches another type of tamper evident indicating box with breakable access portions to prevent re-closure.
It is also known to open a pre-sealed evidence bag, of any random design, through the application of a sharp edged knife or razor blade. In such situations, the individual seeking access to the interiorly held items will subsequently apply a layer of a generally known type of evidence tape over the incision, and additionally may or may not record the particulars associated with the evidence re-entry event, such as by marker upon the surface of the bag.